Invincible
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: Rowen and Cye are captured by the Dynasty, Ryo, Sage, and Kento must save them. Songfic set to ‘Invincible’ by Pat Benetar


**Artist :**** Pat Benetar **

**Song :**** Invincible Legend Of Billy Jean **

Disclaimer: I own only my little Sage plant!

Sum: Rowen and Cye are captured by the Dynasty, Ryo, Sage, and Kento must save them.

**This bloody road remains a mystery**

**This sudden darkness fills the air**

**What we waiting for?**

**Won't anybody help us?**

**What we waiting for?**

Ryo paused once he passed the gates of the Dynasty.  Sage and Kento also paused and looked forward.  None of them wanted to in there, yet they all knew they had to.  Cye and Rowen were both relying on them.

**(Chorus)**

**We can't afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It's a do or die situation**

**We will be invincible**

With a nod Ryo set off at a brisk trot, the other two quickly following.  Each of them was alone with his own thoughts for a little while, yet they were all thinking the same thing 'They needed to get to their friends fast'.

**This shattered dream you can not justify**

**We're gonna scream until we're satisfied**

**What are we running for?**

**We've got the right to be angry**

**What are we running for **

**When there's nowhere we can run to anymore**

Darkness shifted and Sage was suddenly very glad he had his armor on as an arrow bounced off his armor.  They were suddenly surrounded by Dynasty troops and each found themselves fighting for their lives as well as their freedom.  Blows were exchanged at an awesome rate, some hitting their target while others missed completely.

**(Chorus)**

**We can't afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It's a do or die situation**

**We will be invincible**

"Thunder Bolt Cut!" Sage screamed, firing off his sure-kill.  Ryo's and Kento's came shortly after.  Fighting through the troops they made it into the castle and started to run down corridors looking for their friends.  

**And with the power of conviction**

**There's is no sacrifice**

**It's a do or die situation**

**We will be invincible**

Passing by one cell that they assumed was unoccupied Kento suddenly heard a groan.  Peaking in the door he saw Cye and Rowen chained to a wall, both of them had their heads resting on their chests, and looked to be unconscious.  Thankfully they were in their sub-armor.  Getting the attention of the others, Kento broke open the door and ran into the room, followed by Sage and Ryo.

**Won't anybody help us**

**What are we running for **

**When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore**

Breaking the chains holding him, Sage gently lowered Rowen from the wall he was chained to as Kento did the same for Cye.  Turning to leave the cell Sage found himself faced with two things, Ryo was gone and there where Warlords waiting for them in the door way.

**(Chorus)**

**We can't afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It's a do or die situation**

**We will be invincible**

Neither Cye nor Rowen had woken up when they had been freed, and Sage knew he and Kento would have to protect them until they woke up.  Sage tightened his hold on his sword, and next to him Kento got ready to attack.  To both men it seemed to be a hopeless battle 

**And with the power of conviction**

**There's is no sacrifice**

**It's a do or die situation**

**We will be invincible**

"FLAIR UP NOW!" Ryo screamed.  His sure kill hit the warlords and troops who where standing next to each other and they fell over like dominos.  Sage and Kento took a second to convince themselves that yes, the doorway had been cleared, then taking their charges, and placing them over their shoulders (fireman's carry) they ran forward.

**We can't afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It's a do or die situation**

**We will be invincible**

As one unit they ran out of the castle and back to where they had entered.  Escaping one place that could only be thought of as hell, they arrived in Mia's back yard.  Everyone banished their armor, with the notable acceptation of Cye and Rowen, who where still for the most part out of it.  Carrying their friends inside Sage and Kento placed the two of them in their beds.  Several minutes passed, and then both of them woke up and banished their sup-armor, only to fall back asleep.

**We can't afford to be innocent**

**Stand up and face the enemy**

**It's a do or die situation**

**We will be invincible**

The next day everyone was downstairs watching TV.

"Till the end we keep fighting" Ryo said out of no where.

Everyone aggraded.


End file.
